During development of an electronic document, it is often desirable to have multiple reviewers propose changes to and comment on a draft of the electronic document. For example, an author may create an initial draft of an electronic document and send a copy of the electronic document to multiple reviewers for revisions and comments. Common document models do not allow multiple users to simultaneously edit an electronic document. Instead, each reviewer may independently propose changes or make comments in the electronic document and return a revised version of the electronic document back to the author. However, since the reviewers cannot see each other's revisions, each of the reviewers creates a unique version of the electronic document, each of which may include conflicting changes. The original author will resolve the conflicting changes and may re-send updated copies of the electronic document to the reviewers. These steps are repeated until the author and all of the reviewers are satisfied with a version of the electronic document.